


Wishing Wells and Lucky Charms

by frickfrackpaddywack



Series: Fantasy & Fantasies [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Autofellatio, Body Changes, Dick Growth, Gender Confusion, Gender or Sex Swap, Masturbation, Other, Realization, Trans Male Character, Transformation, Wishes, gender euphoria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/frickfrackpaddywack
Summary: Giselle wishes her life were different. She wants her brother's life - to be an adventurer, living her life as she wants, and never having to marry. When she makes a wish for just that, strange changes start to take place in her body that may just be the answer she was always looking for.
Series: Fantasy & Fantasies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689877
Kudos: 29





	Wishing Wells and Lucky Charms

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I want to add an additional explanaition, because tagging this was hard and it feels insufficient. Please see the end note if you would like some clarification of the tags, as there will be major spoilers.

“Giselle, sit more ladylike!” her mother snapped. It was the same thing everyday - act more like a lady. Giselle didn’t see the point. She didn’t want to wed some smelly, pigeon brained man, and that was all being a lady would get her. It wasn’t as if they were rich enough to attract any attention from someone of higher standing. Still, if she didn’t obey, her mother would spend the next hour telling her off. She sat up straight and folded her legs primly beneath her. Gods but she hated her life.

“There. Happy?” Giselle asked, unable to help herself.

“Hmph, you’ll never catch a husband with that attitude of yours either,” she grumbled.

It took all she had not to roll her eyes. Her mother was obsessed with marrying her off. If she had been born a boy she could have been an adventurer, off slaying dragons, or trouncing trolls. Instead she was at home, learning how to embroider flowers. She hated it. Why couldn’t she do what she wanted like her younger brother? It wasn’t fair at all.

The door to their home opened, and in walked her father. Her heart soared - maybe he needed help outside, away from embroidery.

“Giselle, my dear, do you think you could help me out for a bit? One of the cows has injured herself, and I need some water from the well,” he told her.

“Marcus! Can’t you see she’s busy?” her mother chided.

“Darling, if our cow dies, we will have much bigger worries than flowered handkerchiefs,” he told her, his voice stern, but not unkind. Her mother pouted, but said no more. Giselle put aside her work, and hurried outside.

Sunlight covered her body as a cool breeze blew through the fields. She hated being cooped up so much, and the fresh air was doing wonders - even if she did have to go fetch water from the well. Her father handed her a bucket, but stopped her before she turned to leave.

“A present,” he said, holding out his hand. Inside was a small, four leaf clover. Giselle gasped, and took it into her own palm, touching each leaf with her finger. “I figured you might do with some luck. Your mother’s been hard on you lately,” he said, offering her a sympathetic smile.

“Thank you,” she said, smiling, her eyes shiny with emotion. Giselle didn’t exactly believe in luck, or wishes, but the thought behind the gesture meant the world to her.

“You know, Murphy says that if you make a wish on a lucky clover, it’s sure to come true,” he told her.

“Ha! Well, it certainly couldn’t hurt at any rate. Do you think if a lucky clover is thrown into a lucky well, you get twice the luck?” she asked him.

“There’s one way to find out,” he laughed. “No off with you, and make sure to make your wish a good one,” he said.

Giselle took off, running through the field, out to their well by the edge of the woods. It wasn’t terribly far, but it was far enough to give her some privacy and a brief sense of freedom. She raised the bucket so as not to hit the wildflowers as she made her way through the field. The breeze was soothing, and the sunshine was warming her and clearing away some of her frustration. That was until she started thinking about her life again.

She couldn’t understand her mother’s obsession about marriage. She had no interest, and yet she was expected to marry the first man who came knocking - assuming her mother even approved of him. She wanted to be an adventurer - like her brother was! She held up the little clover. It really wouldn’t hurt to try.

Giselle knew what she wanted to wish for by the time she got to the well.

“I wish that I could be like my brother, and go on adventures and not have to marry a man,” she said. She pressed a small kiss to the clover and then tossed it into the well. A strong breeze suddenly picked up, and she had to hold her skirts to keep them from flying everywhere and entangling her. Once it died down, she felt oddly warm. She hoped it was just the sunlight and that she wasn’t getting sick. Either way she needed to bring water to her father. She lowered the bucket into the well, and pulled up as much water as she could.

Carrying the bucket back was always a bit of a challenge, but when she went to lift it, she found it to be lighter than expected. Strange, but not unwelcome. Maybe her luck really was changing. She laughed at that. Luck wasn’t a thing that happened to her.

She brought the water to her father, and she could see why he hadn’t wanted to leave the cow. Her leg was bent at a terrible angle, most likely broken. She wasn’t sure they would be able to save her.

“What do we do if she doesn’t make it?” Giselle asked, as he cleaned off the wound with the water she had brought.

“We’ll worry about that when we get there,” he said, offering her a small, fragile smile. Giselle knew that smile - he was worried. If only she could go out and earn money, then the farm wouldn’t suffer so much. No one would hire her though, save for maybe a tavern or brothel. She wished that her wish would come true.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked.

“No, my dear, but if you would bring me some supper once it’s done, I would be most appreciative,” he told her. Giselle nodded, and placed a soft peck to his forehead.

She didn’t want to go back inside. Her mother was back inside, probably with more embroidery, or washing, or other boring chores. She wanted to curse her brother for not being around, and not even sending money back to help. Selfish little bastard. Giselle let out a long sigh, and went back to the house.

The scent of stew filled the air, and Giselle spotted her mother at the fire with a big pot going.

“How is the cow, dear?” her mother asked. Giselle debated how honest she should be. As much as her mother frustrated her, she also didn’t want her to worry. She tended to go into hysterics, and have fainting spells whenever her emotions became too heightened.

“Father is tending to her, and hopefully she’ll be alright,” she said, aiming to be as vague as possible.

“That’s good,” her mother said, turning back to the pot. 

Giselle set about cleaning up her embroidery, as she waited for supper to be done so she could take some out to her father. She felt a bit tired, and she wasn’t sure why. Her body was aching everywhere, like she had some sort of sickness after all. Could she have gotten sick? She had felt fine before going outside. 

Once supper was ready, she brought some to her father, and then went and laid down. She felt exhausted, and too warm. She hoped a nice nap would help her feel better. She stripped down, and fell naked on her bed. She prayed no one would come check on her, but she was too overheated. Even as she lay atop her blankets, she was sweating. Soon, her exhaustion claimed her, and she drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  
  


It was dark when Giselle awoke, and her body was thrumming with energy, and something more. She reached between her legs, gasping as a wave of pleasure washed over her. She touched her clitoris, and it felt  _ huge _ . Was it swollen? It didn’t matter. As long as she could touch it, she would worry later. She rubbed it, and her entire body rocked with how sensitive it was.

“By the gods,” she moaned, her other hand coming up to play with a nipple. 

Giselle rarely had the luxury to explore herself, and now she couldn’t seem to stop. As if possessed, she rubbed her clit, and slid her finger through the slick fluids that had gathered from her pussy. She rutted against her hand, her breathy moans filling the night air. Her fingers were rubbing fast and hard, getting her so close to the edge. She bit her lip to try to hold back the noises she was making, and soon all she could hear was her harsh breathing and the slick squelching of her pussy as she fingered herself.

“Gods,” she whimpered. “So close.”

She slid two fingers into her wet hole, pumping them in and out as her other hand continued to stroke her clit. It felt incredible, though not nearly enough. She wanted more. She cast her eyes about her room, and saw her hairbrush, and it’s thick, metallic handle. She grabbed it without thinking, and pressed it to her entrance, the handle cold against her feverish skin. She whined as it eased into her, stretching her open so perfectly. There was a hint of pain, but the pleasure far outweighed it, and soon she was fucking herself, moving it in and out, faster and faster.

There was a spot inside, that it rubbed against and it had her seeing stars. She threw her head back, thrusting the handle back and forth, her hips rutting up to meet it, as her hand never once let up on her swollen clit.

“Oh gods, oh gods,  _ oh gods- _ ” she whined. Her back arched clean off the bed as she came, her pussy spasming around the brush as she rubbed her clit through her orgasm. She felt tears and sweat dripping down her face, and she lay there panting as aftershocks made her shiver. She pulled the brush from her hole, groaning as it came free with a wet pop, and she fell back on her bed, panting and tingling all over.

She looked at the brush and she could see, even in the moonlight that it was covered in her juices. A strange impulse overcame her, and she licked it, tasting herself for the first time. It was mostly salty, and not altogether unpleasant, and she took the entire handle into her mouth, licking and sucking it clean.

At some point she realized what she was doing, and blushed, tossing the brush away from herself. Had she really just done that? What was wrong with her? She crawled under one of her blankets, and lay there for a while, trying to catch her breath, and ignoring her own embarrassment. She was just grateful that no one had walked in on her. Honestly, had she lost her head to masturbate so loudly? Her parents weren’t  _ that  _ far away.

Giselle felt another wave of exhaustion, and yawned, closing her eyes once more. Hopefully she could get a bit more sleep before morning came. She curled onto her side, and tucked an arm beneath her pillow, and once more, within a few minutes she was sound asleep.

  
  
  
  
  


Giselle awoke to the sun shining through her curtains, and the rooster crowing outside. She sighed, and stretched, shifting about so she could sit up. She felt lighter that morning, but still so tired. There was an itching beneath her skin, a buzzing like a fly that wouldn’t go away. She was beginning to wonder if she should tell someone how she was feeling, in case she was sick. Then again, maybe it was just the summer heat getting to her, and a poor night’s sleep. She flushed as she recalled her early hour activities. It sent a tremor through her that settled heavily in between her legs. 

She shook off the feeling as best she could, and reached for her hairbrush to brush out her hair. She stopped halfway, as she remembered how it had been inside her, fucking her senseless. Oh gods, there really was something wrong with her. Was she cursed? Had someone cursed her? She grabbed it off the floor where she had tossed it the night before, and made herself get ready for the day. She needed to calm down. There was nothing wrong with having a sexual appetite. It was a perfectly normal and healthy thing she told herself. Though sex outside of marriage was rather frowned upon. Still, she had done nothing wrong.

She grabbed a light summer dress, in a soft grey, and slid it on. She noticed right away something was off. It was tight around the arms, and loose around the chest.

“How very strange,” she murmured to herself. Had she somehow gotten her mother’s dress? Her mother was more endowed than she was. She took it off and looked it over. No, it was her dress, she was certain. There was a small stain on it from the wild strawberries she had picked the week before. She frowned, and set it aside, grabbing another dress. 

The same problem happened over and over - all of her dresses were fitting wrong. She wondered how scandalized her mother would be if she cut off the sleeves. She felt her arms, and they did feel thicker, more muscular. How was that possible? She also cupped her breasts, and before they would overflow her fingers but now she could almost hold them perfectly. Her body was changing somehow.

Fear clutched her heart, as she pulled her loosest dress on, praying her changes wouldn’t be too noticeable. At least she had chores to do that would keep her out of the house for a bit so she could have time to think.

Giselle went and grabbed some bread, and a hunk of cheese, eating them both as fast as she could. She felt famished, and ended up taking a second piece of each, even though she normally never would. Even after a second helping her stomach was rumbling. She decided to ignore it, like everything else wrong with her. and started her chores.

Her father was up, she noticed, as she passed the barn. He was tending to that cow again. She looked a bit better, but her leg was still not right.

“Morning,” she called out as she passed.

“Morning Giselle,” he called back. “We need more firewood - or so your mother insists. I cut down a couple of trees the other day, but I haven’t gotten to them yet. They're at the edge of the woods,” he told her. “Feel free to take your time with them,” he added with a wink.

“Alright,” she said, grinning. She grabbed the axe on her way by, and headed out to the woods.

As she walked she felt a tingling between her legs, and soon she was panting, and having to stop every few feet just to breathe. She was aroused again, her nipples so hard she could see them through the layers of her dress. She pushed on into the woods, but as soon as she found the trees he had cut, she fell to her knees.

“What is wrong with me?” she asked the forest. There was no answer, not that she had expected one. She hiked up her dress, her hand going straight for her clit. She shuddered as her hand touched something that was much bigger than a clit between her legs. She felt it, and her body was rocked by pleasure that had her crying out, unable to hold back her voice. She pulled off her dress - she needed to see what it was.

Her breasts were still in the way she realised, and she lay back on her back, and threw her legs in the air, almost bending in two. She could see it then, a tiny, throbbing cock between her legs. She had only seen one a handful of times, but there was no denying what it was, even at its small size. She was horrified, but also curious. How had it come to be? It was pulsing so strongly with arousal that she could hardly think at all. Her hand wrapped around it before she could even think to stop herself.

“Ah! Gods!” she cried out. It was like the night before, but worse. She spread her legs, and prayed her pussy was still there. Sure enough there was a slick opening waiting for her, and she sighed, even as her hips bucked up into her touch. She wet her fingers, and used the moisture to slide against her...her cock. Oh how that word made her shiver. 

“Mn, why does this feel so good?” she moaned. She slid up and down the short length of it, stroking it, feeling how hard it was. It was real, as real as the rest of her, and despite her fear, she couldn’t help but enjoy the heat coiling inside her. She bit her lip almost bloody as she fucked her fist, her cock sliding in and out of the tight hole she made for it. She was so close already, and she was soon whining and whimpering, her hips shaking as she continued to stroke her little cock.

“Ah-  _ ah!” _ she screamed, as she came. She felt something burst forth from her, and she watched in horror as some sort of white liquid squirted from the tip of her cock. She couldn’t stop touching it though, as her orgasm shook her body, ecstasy making her moan like some wanton creature. She squirted once, twice, and then a small third time before her body finally calmed enough that her senses returned.

“What have I done?” she groaned. She was in the woods, naked, with her - she didn’t want to say it but she needed to make herself do it - with her cock on display for anyone to see. There were her fluids on her stomach, and her pussy was drenched, slick running down her thighs. She didn’t know what to do. It was as though she was turning into a man or something.

Like a flame in the dark, her mind lit up with realization. Her wish. She had wished to be like her brother, to be able to adventure, to not have to marry a man. As a man she could do all of that, but that wasn’t what she had meant! Was it? She wanted to be a woman and do all of that!\, didn’t she? What was she going to do? As she went to slide her dress back on, her arms ripped the seams of the sleeves. She wasn’t going to be able to hide this.

“What do I do?” she asked the forest again, and blanched when her voice came out deeper. As before, the woods remained silent. 

She needed to get away. She needed supplies though. She couldn’t go back. Her clothes were ruined, and there would be no avoiding questions. Her torn dress would at least cover her for a bit, though she noticed her breasts were smaller again. She was changing so quickly. She picked up the axe and stood up. Maybe she would hide, in the mountains or something until she was done transforming. She hated the thought of leaving her family never knowing what happened to her, but how did she tell them the truth? 

“I don’t want this!” she screamed. She felt a well of grief inside herself, at all she was losing over a stupid wish. She felt tears in her eyes, but brushed them away. Maybe if a wish did this, another wish would undo it? She needed a four leaf clover though. What were her chances?

She threw herself at the field, finding the closest patch of clovers. Three leaves, three leaves, they all had  _ three leaves _ ! She searched for hours, on her hands and knees, until she couldn’t see anymore through her tears. Even in that small amount of time her body had changed some more, her once tiny cock now heavy and thick between her legs as it grew. Her breasts were gone, leaving her a flat and muscular chest, and her dress had stopped being able to cover her a while ago.

“Now what?” she sobbed. Her voice was so deep there was no disguising it anymore. She also needed clothes. As she stood, she realized she had grown taller as well, her chest broad, and her arms bursting with muscles. She touched her face to wipe her tears and almost screamed as she realized she was growing a beard.

Giselle decided to hide until she could sneak back to her home, and steal some clothes from her father while he slept. She felt a pang of guilt, but maybe she could leave a note so they didn’t worry? It wasn’t much but she had to do something. She pulled off the last remains of her dress, and cast them aside, and then sat naked on the clover patch.

She could see her cock fully now, and it was still growing. There was also something sitting beneath it, and she reached down to touch. Testicles. She had testicles now. She wished she hadn’t touched, it was making her aroused again. Her cock was filling, and she sat back panting as her body came alive with pleasure.

“Not again,” she moaned, even as she began to touch herself. She explored her new body, the flat plains of her new chest, her firm, muscular stomach, and thick thighs that were spreading apart for her cock. Her nipples were smaller, but just as hard, and she played with them, giving them a squeeze that had her hips humping the air.

“I need to stop,” she told herself. There was just one problem - she didn’t want to. Her cock was hard, and she took it in hand, feeling the weight. It was as sensitive as her clitoris had been, and when she drew back the skin, and rubbed her thumb over the tip of it, she almost screamed.

“It’s too good. Nothing should feel this good, but my c-cock feels incredible,” she sobbed as she said it aloud for the first time. She stroked it, and when she went to see if her pussy was still there, she found only her balls. Damn, she really was changed completely. She licked her palm, and used it to ease the stroking of her cock. Each touch had her moaning and bucking her hips. Sometimes she would just wrap her fist around her length, and fuck up into it. She wanted to fuck a pussy. She could only imagine how sweet, and wet, and tight it would feel around her.

“Oh gods, I feel like I’m going to shatter,” she wailed. She spread her legs further, and her mind supplied her with a horrible, delicious thought. She had always been so flexible. She lifted her legs into the air, and let them fall towards her head. There was her cock, so close to her face. She remembered her friend telling her about sucking cock, and now she was about to suck her own.

Like a moth to a flame, she couldn’t resist the temptation as she let her cock slip past her lips. She couldn’t take it very deep, but what she was able to take felt divine as she suckled at the tip. She licked and sucked, and she could feel a pressure building, her balls twitching between her legs. She reached out, and touched them, as she pressed her tongue to her slit. Her orgasm burst out of her, surprising her and her mouth as she was flooded with her cum. She pulled back, but she ended up swallowing a bunch, and getting some on her face and chest.

Giselle could taste herself, and she flushed as she realized what she’d done in her lust fueled haze. She hadn’t just had her body changed, but her mind as well. She was addicted to masturbation, to touching herself, and even tasting herself it seemed. Despite her embarrassment, she was still licking cum off her lips, like it was a special treat just for her. She could feel her mind racing, wondering when she would get to masturbate again. 

She lay there for a while, and as she calmed down her mind turned to more serious matters.

“Am I still a woman?” she asked herself, her deep voice still a shock. Her body aside, Giselle didn’t feel very womanly. Had she ever? She looked at herself, at her hairy body, at her softening cock, her flat chest. She rather liked it. She wasn’t sure if that was her or the wish speaking, but did it matter? She could go adventuring, and she would never be forced to marry. The thought of being with a man for the rest of her life had horrified her, but now she was one. Oh. She was one. Giselle was a man. She...no,  _ he _ paused. 

“I am a man,” he said. Oh gods, it felt so good! Was this his secret wish the entire time? Had he always wanted to be a man? He had thought he just disliked the way society had expected ‘Giselle’ to behave, but perhaps the truth was that it went deeper than that. Aside from his sexual appetite, he felt...comfortable. Even being nude was somehow easier. 

“ _I_ _am a man,”_ he said again, his voice rumbling in his chest. Yes, it felt right! “I need a new name.”

Something with a ‘G’ perhaps? Or did he want to change it entirely? He had always liked the name Garrett growing up. One of their temporary farm hands had been named Garrett and he had always brought him treats as a child. 

“Sorry Garrett, I’m stealing your name,” he said, laughing. He paused, took a deep breath, and then said it out loud. “My name is Garrett.” He felt a shiver of delight run through his body. He liked it, a lot. 

Garrett didn’t know what to do with himself until nightfall, but his body was still thrumming with arousal. He had heard that cocks weren’t able to get hard again quickly after orgasm, but his body hadn’t seemed to have gotten the message on that. Perhaps it was because of his previous body, but his cock was growing hard once more between his legs. This time he felt excited to touch himself.

“It’s going to be quite the day,” he moaned as he took himself in hand once more. Perhaps this was his secret wish as well, to be comfortable with his body and sexuality? It didn’t really matter though. He loved playing with himself, and he refused to feel anymore shame about it.

  
  


The rest of the day was spent in ecstasy, and Garrett made himself cum so many times he felt shaky and mellow after. His body was trembling from all the exertion, but his mind was calm at last. The sun was finally beginning to set, and he wound his way back through the woods, and towards the farm house.

He snuck up to the windows, and slowly raised his head until just the top half was visible, so he could look through. His mother was doing embroidery by the fire, and his father was talking to her, about ‘Giselle’.

“She needs a husband, Marcus,” his mother said.

Hmph. Good luck with that. He doubted anyone around there would want a large muscular man for a wife. Though he had heard tales that the Prince took male lovers, but there had never been any proof. Still, there would be no marrying him off anymore. His wish really was a blessing, on many levels.

“Can’t you let her live her own life?” his father asked. Ah, bless him. He was such a loving and kind father. He felt bad that he wouldn’t be able to say goodbye, but he would say what he could in his note.

“Don’t be ridiculous! What would she do? Go adventuring? Work in a tavern? A brothel, perhaps?” his mother snapped. She had a point, Garrett knew. He was well aware how their society viewed women - wives and baby makers. Oh gods, he would never have to bear children now either! All of his wishes really had come true.

“If she had been born a boy, she could have done anything. Perhaps I could persuade someone to take her on as an apprentice?” he tried.

His parents argued for a while longer, but eventually they tired of it, and went to bed. Garrett waited about an hour, leaning against the house as he sat on the ground. Once he felt they would be asleep, he got up, stretching out his body with a groan, and then went inside. The house was seldom locked - they lived in the middle of nowhere - so he was able to enter without issue. He saw a pile of clean laundry set aside, and he rifled through until he found clothes he hoped would fit. The trousers were a bit short, and the underclothes and shirt were a tad snug, but he was clothed. He couldn’t exactly go exploring the world while being naked after all. 

He rifled around for a quill and ink, as well as some parchment. His mother liked to write letters to her family who lived far away. He found what he was looking for in a drawer, and set about writing to his family.

_ Dearest Mother and Father, _

_ I hate to leave you like this, but I can assure you it is for the best. I have undergone some changes in my life, and I think my wish really did come true. I will be leaving to see the world, and while I know you will worry about me, please know that I will be alright. I wish I could have said goodbye in person...please know I love you both, and that I will carry you in my heart. _

_ With all my love, _

_ Giselle _

There. It was done. Garrett set the letter on his mother’s seat, and then grabbed a small bit of food to keep him until he could make it to town. He had a small collection of goods he could sell for coin, and he fetched them from his room. There were a few necklaces, and a hand mirror, as well as a small knife that would do him well to keep. Once he had his few trinkets, he bundled them up, and placed them in a sack, along with some food. He went back to the front room, and found a pair of old boots by the door. He slipped them on, pleased that they didn’t pinch too much.

“Goodbye,” Garrett whispered, before slipping out into the night. He wasn’t sure where he was going yet, but for once that didn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> ADDITIONAL NOTE:
> 
> Giselle makes a wish and 'her' body is changed from having a vagina and breasts to having a penis and flat chest, and realizes that Giselle is actually more of a Garrett and was a man in heart and soul all along. There is fear about the changes at first until Garrett accepts himself. Pronouns switch near the end of the story to reflect that. I do want it noted that ones sexual organs do not have to have any bearing on ones gender, and Garrett was a man even without a penis, he just didn't realize it because of how he was raised. The wish answered to what was in his heart, and his understanding of what those things mean to him.


End file.
